His Girl, NoOne Elses
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: He left,she stayed behind. He never came,she never called. Now she's famous and he still loves her. Is he simply in love or just a stalker? Can he handle her being with someone? Was it all his fault? Does he have 1 last chance? Wil he miss it? Any pairing


**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I've had this idea for awhile now, thought i'd give it a go. I've used a different style of writing for this one. Tell me what you think. It was kinda hard trying something new like that, but maybe cuz i'm just set in my ways! To appeal to all pairing lovers, (troyella all the way) i didn't put names in. you can interpret it anyway you like, but just to let you know, i did write it as troyella. but it's up to you. if you review, which pleeeease do, cuz it annoys me how many hits i get compared to how many reviews i get... grrr...:P just let me know what pairing you read it as, i'd be interested to know.**

**hope you enjoy! xx**

He wanted to pull away, to shut the curtains and look away...but he couldn't. He was transfixed.

She was there, stood, looking out of the window.

She couldn't see him, he made sure of that...but in a strange way...he wished she could.

His breath steamed the window and he flung his arm out to wipe away the mist.

Something caught her eye and her gaze snapped to his building, but there was nothing there.

Then the man came behind her, stroking her arms, whispering into her ear.

He wanted to throw up, he felt sick, _his_ girl was being touched like that from a sleaze-ball.

But however much his stomach churned...he just couldn't turn away. He had to search her face for any sign of resistance. He had to know she didn't want to do it.

That's when she leaned in for a hug and the guy accepted, drawing her close.

Watching as she bit her lip, her face turned to the window, he willed her to pull away...but she didn't. They remained like that for half an hour.

Something had happened between them, something he was making up to her for.

Moving to the computer, he searched the fan-sites for any news. About to give up he spotted a comment site, clicking on it he discovered the news.

The sleaze-ball had cheated on her, he'd played her...he'd hurt her.

He wanted to go round there and murder him, but he couldn't could he? Because then he'd be caught out, they'd find out, he'd never see her again...and he couldn't deal with that.

Reluctantly, he returned to his window spot and searched for her.

They were still stood in the same position, he was hugging her and whispering in her ear and she was nodding.

_It's not real._

_She doesn't mean it._

_She just thinks she's better off with someone._

_She can't be alone._

_And it's all because of me._

In her eyes, he saw pain, he saw all the hurt flash through her vision, and then...blink...it was gone.

As if it hadn't been there in the first place.

She pulled away from him and he leaned down for a kiss.

He looked on...disgusted. His stomach wretched at the sight.

Knowing he should turn away, he made a move to turn but found his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't turn away. Looking on, it killed him to see her touching his chest, clinging to him like she could never let go.

He pushed the straps of her dress down.

She resisted.

He pulled her closer and dipped her slightly.

He kissed her again.

She kissed back.

He pushed her straps down again.

She resisted again.

He pulled back.

Watching from the window, he smiled. She wasn't going to put him through it.

Not tonight.

He wasn't going to have to watch him take her.

Not his girl.

Not her.

Not tonight.

She picked up her phone and he lit a cigarette, drawing in a concentrated breath, before exhaling slowly and handing it her.

_Since when did she smoke? Not my girl. _

She took a drag and rolled it in her fingers, flinging the phone on the couch. Taking another deep inhale, she wrapped her arms around his neck, before blowing it in his face, making him cough.

_That's my girl._

He smiled.

He kissed her.

She kissed him back.

He pushed her straps down.

She didn't resist.

_Not tonight...not my girl. Not now. Not her._

He pulled her dress off and ran his hands up her body, attacking her neck.

Choking from his view, he wanted to fling the curtains shut, block out the sight...but he couldn't. He wanted to see her, he wanted to know her, he wanted to remember.

He wanted to remember the times they had.

He wanted to remember her laughing at him.

He wanted to remember her kissing him.

He wanted to remember her running his hands through his hair.

He wanted to remember her smell.

He wanted to remember her touch.

He wanted to remember everything.

He wanted to be his everything.

He wanted everything.

_It started out with a kiss._

_How did it end up like this?_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea._

_Swimming through sick lullabies._

_Choking on your alibis._

_But it's just the price I pay._

_Destiny is calling me._

She smiled.

She _smiled._

_She_ smiled.

She smiled at _him_.

_Him._

He didn't deserve her.

He'd done nothing to deserve her.

He was worthless.

He was a cheater.

A player.

A two-timer.

An adulterer.

He didn't deserve her.

He didn't deserve _his_ girl.

_His_ girl was everything.

She was beautiful.

She was intelligent.

She was witty.

She was funny.

She was talented.

She was perfect.

She was _his_.

She'd always be his.

She was _his_ girl.

No-one else's.

Just his.

She drew the curtains.

She blocked his view.

She shut him out.

He could see it.

He could see her giving in to him.

He could see her letting him take her.

He could see him ravishing her.

He could see his filthy hands all over _his_ girl's body.

Yelling his rage he lashed out at the window. Banging his fist against the pane of glass.

It didn't shatter.

It didn't break.

It didn't crack.

Sitting back, he waited.

He waited for her.

He waited for the curtains to open.

He waited for his girl to appear.

He waited for her to get rid of him.

He waited for her call.

He waited for her.

The curtains flew open. He sat up straight and watched intently.

It was sooner than he expected.

Less than ten minutes.

_Why had she stopped?_

He came into the room.

He was wearing only boxers.

She was in underwear.

She shouted.

Her face contorted.

He saw the pain in her eyes.

He saw the hurt in her actions.

She hit him.

She hit _him_.

_She_ hit him.

She hit him _again_.

_Atta girl._

She pointed furiously to the door.

She slammed it behind him.

He grinned as she threw his clothes out of the window, down to the streets below where the slime ball hurried to grab them all. She threw his shoes, his computer, his clothes, his phone, his wallet, his everything out.

She was getting rid of him.

She was getting rid of _him_.

_She_ was getting rid of him.

_That's my girl._

He watched as she fell to the floor, sobs racking her body. He chest heaving as she took in deep breaths.

It murdered him to know she was probably in that very same position because of him once.

He had to do something.

He had to help her.

He had to be there for her.

He had to be there for her even though he wasn't there before.

Now was his time.

Now was his chance.

Now was his last chance.

Now was his only chance.

He ran up the stairs of her building.

He memorised the number.

He stood outside her door.

He paused.

He raised his hand.

He knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

No footsteps moved.

No hand twisted the doorknob.

No voice called 'who is it?'

He knocked again.

Nothing happened.

No footsteps moved.

No hand twisted the doorknob.

No voice called 'who is it?'

He tried the handle.

It twisted in his grasp.

He pushed it open gently.

She was sat facing away from him.

He didn't move.

She didn't turn.

"I've been waiting" she said.

"So have I" he replied.

"You never came"

"You never called"

"You left me"

"You stayed behind"

"I never heard of you again"

"You became famous. I heard of you every day"

"Where've you been?"

"Here. I've always been here. Always with you. I've followed you. I've watched you. I've thought of you. I've dreamt about you. I've remembered you."

"You never saved me"

"From what?"

"From him. He wasn't what I wanted. He's never been what I wanted"

"What do you want?"

"I want love. I want you. I want the love we had all those years ago"

"You can have love. You can have me. We can have the love we had all those years ago"

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I had to know. I had to know whether you'd stick with him. If you loved him, I didn't want to take away your happiness again"

She turned.

She looked at him.

She smiled.

She walked over to him.

She ran a finger down his cheek.

"You were my happiness. You took yourself away. Now you're back. You've brought my happiness back"

He smiled.

He looked at her.

He ran a finger down her cheek.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

He traced her lips with his thumb.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I've been waiting 6 years for you to ask me that question"

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled.

She _smiled_.

_She_ smiled.

She smiled at_ him_.

They kissed.

They _kissed_.

_They_ kissed.

They kissed _each other_.

"It's always been a yes"


End file.
